


Totally Straight

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way always throws the best parties, the kind where there are lots of hot chicks and Frank simply can't not get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilyappled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/gifts).



> Written in 2011, first posted on LJ, then DW. Beta credit to Rosie, I think.

If anybody knew how to throw good parties, it was Mikey Way, Frank thought as he made his way through the crowded house, careful not to knock into people as to not spill his or their drinks. There were people everywhere, the music was loud, the beer was good and the chicks were fucking gorgeous. 

Mikey, with some supposed help from his almost scary accomplices Pete and Gabe, had a knack for finding girls to invite to their house parties. There were always new girls, too, girls that Frank didn't know, or hadn't fucked before, but would very much like to get naked with.

Of course, there were girls he did know as well, because it's not like they could have a party and not invite girls they were friends with, but as long as girls didn't get clingy and expected fucking flowers and an engagement ring after just one drunken fuck, Frank didn't mind running into them again. On rare occasions, if they had been unusually good in bed, he might have actually fucked them twice.

"Hey, Frank!" he heard a voice call out as he passed through the hallway, and he immediately spotted Jamia where she was standing by the stairs.

"Hi, Jay," he said, leaning in to hug her when he was close enough, feeling hot where her breasts pressed against his chest.

She grinned at him, clutching a red cup containing some kind of alcoholic drink, and used her free hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes. She looked gorgeous as always, wearing a low cut top that did nothing to hide her deep cleavage, and Frank couldn't help how his eyes lingered there. 

Jamia had the best rack in New Jersey, that much was fact.

"Great party, huh?" Jamia said, leaning close to Frank to be heard over the music, and Frank snapped his head up to look at her, although he knew she didn't really mind it when he looked. 

"Yeah," he replied loudly and Jamia giggled. "I just got here, but it seems awesome." He took a swig of his beer and grinned, "I'm dying to find out where Mikey finds all of these girls, though." He nodded to a tall blonde wearing a tiny pink dress who just passed them by, and Jamia elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Is that all you think about?" she laughed, almost spilling her drink.

"Well, yeah," Frank replied, sending Jamia into yet another giggle fit. She looked up at him with dark eyes, pupils completely blown, and Frank wondered how long she had been partying, how much she had had to drink. He wondered if he would be able to convince her to sleep with him if he couldn't find anyone else for tonight. 

They had a rule, which they set up after they ended their disastrous dating/friends with benefits thing, and it basically meant that they wouldn't fuck anymore. Still, rules were meant to be broken and they had done so on several occasions, but never when they were drunk. Frank usually couldn't bring himself to do it because he felt too much like he was taking advantage of her.

He really hoped he would find someone. It usually wasn't a problem, especially not at parties like this one, but everyone had their bad days, which Frank had experienced before.

Two of Jamia's friends appeared next to them, and Frank excused himself, saying that he was going to find Mikey. He went by the kitchen first, getting himself another can of beer, just in case it took him a while to find Mikey or he ran into someone else who wanted to chat. 

He didn't expect to find Mikey on the first try, considering how many people were there and how big the house was. He knew Mikey always tried to keep the main party on the ground floor, which consisted of kitchen, lounge/dining room, hallway and bathroom, but some people would always find their way to the upstairs bedrooms. 

There was a basement too, but people going there wasn't usually a problem. As far as Frank knew, only Mikey's brother lived down there, and he was away at college most of the time. If Frank wanted to make out with someone and maybe get a blowjob out of it, down the stairs and into the dark, cramped hallway outside Gerard's bedroom is where he'd go. Never inside the bedroom since he didn't know the guy, he had never even met him, but it was still Mikey's brother.

It's funny though, how he'd normally never go down to a place like that because of the spiders he knew lived there, but with some liquor in his system and the thought of getting off in his head, he had no problem at all with the nasty little fuckers. 

He laughed to himself as he made his way through the crowded hallway, getting grins, one armed hugs and pats on the back as people he may or may not have remembered ever seeing before greeted him eagerly. It wasn't that he thought of himself as better than them, or that they weren't worth remembering, but names and faces never were Frank's strong points.

He saw one face though, one that he remembered, just as he reached Ray and Bob, and the latter swung an arm around Frank's shoulders. The girl was blocked from view, but Frank couldn't get the way she had looked out of his mind. 

Jamia may have had the best tits in New Jersey, but Frank was sure he had just spotted the prettiest girl in the world.

He shrugged Bob's arm off and looked around the taller boy to try and spot the girl again, silently wondering what her name was, but she was gone. The girl with the pale pixie-like face and piercing hazel eyes was gone, and Frank decided that he had to find her.

"What are you looking at, man?" Bob asked and turned around, following Frank's eyes to where they stared at nothing but the old, nicotine stained wallpaper. 

"Maybe," Ray started, with a serious and kind of philosophical tone to his voice. "Maybe if you stare at that old stain on the wall long enough, you'll see tits." He managed to keep a straight face up until he said 'tits' but then he burst out in drunken giggles and Frank could just stared at him, the pretty girl forgotten for the moment.

"How much has he had?" he asked Bob who was just laughing silently and shaking his head at Ray who was beginning to turn green. Frank counted 3-2-1 silently in his head, and then Ray made a sour face, shoved his hand over his mouth and took off towards the bathroom. 

"Uh, he did some shots before, really quickly. I think it was to impress a girl," Bod said, shrugging.

Frank nodded, not really interested as he remembered the girl and started looking around again, trying to make out her black hair or white skin in the dark, crowded room. It was a lost cause.

Bob gave him a strange look. "So what are you looking at?" He tried to follow Frank eyes again, but they landed on a group of girls in tight jeans this time. "Trying to decide who's going to be tonight's victim?" He eyed the girls thoroughly and smirked in appreciation, and sure, Frank would probably have enjoyed the view too if he hadn't been looking for another girl.

Jesus, since when did he decide who he wanted to fuck by looking at just their faces? Sure, maybe he'd see a face and want the girl to suck him off because she had nice lips, but Frank did not get hung up on girls just because they had a pretty face.

"Maybe," he muttered in response to Bob's question, but the blonde was already making his way over to the girls, leaving Frank to finish his beer and get back to his search of Mikey, and the mysterious girl.

He found Mikey pretty soon after, just as he exited the kitchen, clutching his third beer and starting to feel a little tipsy. He'd only had two beers so far, but he had finished them quickly and he hadn't had much to eat before heading over.

Mikey's glasses had slid down his nose, his hair was a mess and his shirt was turned inside out. He had his arm around a skinny, dark-haired girl with lots of tiny braids which looked really cool to Frank who had been considering getting dreads. He knew the girl's name was Alicia, but he didn't know her too well.

It was obvious what the two had been up to, though, and Frank couldn't help but smirk and give Mikey a high-five behind Alicia's back. He didn't really get a chance to talk to his best friend, but it didn't matter. He had mostly just wanted to say hi and that it was a really awesome party, and possibly ask him who the gorgeous girl was and where he had found her.

Not Alicia, obviously. The other one. The one with the piercing hazel eyes that Frank just couldn't stop thinking about.

He saw her several times during the night, only she was always across the room from him and she'd disappear within seconds, never making eye contact and never giving Frank a chance to catch up. He had enough time to make out her clothes one of the times, though, and the view seriously made his jeans tighten.

She wore a tight, white blouse, the sleeves short and sort of puffy at the shoulders. She didn't have very big tits, but the blouse made what she had look pretty amazing anyway. Her legs were almost completely bare, only the tops of her thighs covered by a short denim skirt which accentuated the roundness of her hips. Her legs were long and slender, skin pale and smooth and fucking mouthwatering. 

Still, he couldn't get close enough to get a better look. He couldn't get close to her at all.

He didn't see much of his friends either, and ended up playing various drinking games with Pete and a few other guys, including three kids who didn't look a day over fourteen. Brendon, Ryan and Spencer were pretty nice guys, though, and Pete assured him that they were all sixteen. It might not have been legal, but sixteen was still a lot better than fourteen.

Frank had been drinking since he was about that age too, and he was going to be nineteen later that year. He sure didn't have the right to preach about underage drinking, smoking or fucking. He lost his virginity before he was sixteen, at a party just like this, only the girl he was with then hadn't been as hot as his Mystery Girl. 

Mikey appeared after a while, without Alicia, and took Frank's place in the game as Frank got up to take a piss and have a smoke. He was thirsty too, he realized when he emerged from the surprisingly clean bathroom, but he figured he'd get another drink when he came back inside, his fingers already itching with the craving of nicotine. 

The night air felt warm, even if it was just late April. It was damp against his hot skin, a light fog lying as a cool blanket over the small town. It was quiet, too, the only sound he could make out being that of a dog barking in the distance. The music was long gone; the party almost over as most people had left, either to go to another party or to some club downtown. 

He lit up in silence, inhaled the first drag with his eyes shut, and relaxed.

He hadn't seen the gorgeous girl in hours, so he was pretty sure she had left, probably with her friends - whoever they were. He tried not to be too down about it because yeah, she was hot, but she was just a girl. Just a girl he wanted to fuck. Her disappearing was not the end of the world.

He figured he could still find Jamia and try to convince her to at least give him a hand job, if not a blowjob, but the truth was, he hadn't seen her in a long time either. The last time he had seen her she had been with Bob, and when he thought about it, Bob had dropped off the face of the earth hours ago as well.

Fuck, he thought, groaning as he exhaled another lungful of smoke. Bob had stolen his ex, his go-to person in case he couldn't get laid elsewhere, but what he really couldn't believe was that he had wasted an entire evening looking for one girl he had barely even gotten a proper look at, instead of mingling with the other ten or fifteen gorgeous women in the house.

He wasn't going to spend the rest of his night moping and being jealous, though. He was just about to put his smoke out and go back inside to hang with the guys for a few more hours, but then he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Hey, can I bum one?"

It was a little raspy and hoarse for a girl's, but Frank assumed it was because of the partying and drinking. He didn't really care, though, not at first.

He just shrugged, holding out his pack and lighter to the girl as he dropped his smoke to the ground and stepped on it. He couldn't really see much there in the dark anyway, because the porch light wasn't on, but when the girl flicked the lighter on and her face was lit up, Frank's jaw almost dropped.

It was the girl. The one with the pretty face and the eyes, God, the beautiful hazel eyes that felt like they were looking right through Frank.

She looked at him as if she knew; as if she knew that she had been driving Frank completely mad all night, that he had been looking for her. She looked at him as her glossy lips curled around the cigarette, the end glowing brightly as she inhaled, then she grinned as she pulled off of it, blowing the smoke out, up into the air.

"I'm Gee," she offered after a long moment of silence, Frank still a little too shocked to know what to say. He wondered where the girl had been, where _Gee_ had been, when he hadn't seen her anywhere.

"Frank," he replied, and when she held out the smokes and lighter for him to take back, their fingers brushed. She just smiled again, a wide, toothy grin that should have looked off because her teeth were so small, but somehow it just looked pretty.

He found himself looking up at her, but it didn't bother him much. It wasn't the first time a hot girl had been taller than him, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He didn't care; he didn't feel threatened like some guys would.

The difference was only an inch or two anyway, and she was wearing heels.

"Nice party, huh," she said after a while, her smoke only halfway gone. Frank couldn't help but feel a little awkward, just standing there with her, not smoking and not knowing what to say. For some reason he didn't feel like 'Hey, you're the hottest chick I've ever seen. Wanna bend over so I can fuck you?' was the right thing to say.

"Yeah," he said just as music starts playing inside, a soft beat pulsing through the walls and reaching them on the porch. "Yeah, it's been pretty good." He leaned against the wall of the house, just opposite of her where she was leaning against the railing, and it was perfect because he could really take her in like that. 

Her body was a little broader than he had first thought, but it wasn't really noticeable when attached to her long legs and arms. Her hands were a little big, but her fingernails were painted pink and well-manicured, and it made them look smaller. He could definitely imagine those hands wrapped around his dick.

"You're Mikey's friend, right?" she asked casually, carrying on the conversation all the while blowing smoke around her head, the gray clouds mixing with the fog. 

"Yeah," he nodded. "You know him?"

"I guess you could say that," she said with a sly grin, meeting Frank's eyes. He wasn't sure how to interpret that, but it sure sounded like something Frank didn't want it to sound like. Mikey had been gone just as much as this girl tonight. Maybe he had fucked her too, and not just Alicia?

_Lucky fucker. Asshole,_ Frank thought, but then he looked at Gee again, and if Mikey had fucked this chick, he couldn't really blame him. 

Her hazel eyes were sparkling, the smoky make-up around her eyes a little smudged. It looked perfect against her pale, almost white skin. Her hair was curling slightly around her face due to the moist in the air, but it still looked silky smooth and not frizzy. He wanted to run his hands through it. 

He watched her finish her smoke and drop it to the ground before crushing it with her heel. She hooked one of her thumbs in the pockets of her skirt and cocked her hip out and looked Frank up and down before saying, "Wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah, sure." They went by the kitchen to get drinks, and then found a corner of an empty room where they sat down. Frank sat close to her, close enough so that she was pressed against the wall, but she didn't seem to mind. She just looked at him with those mysterious eyes and let him wrap his right arm around her shoulders 'because it was more comfortable that way.'

They talked about everything and nothing; Frank wasn't really interested in what she was saying anyway. He was more interested in the way she talked out of one side of her mouth, and how she waved her hands around when she was trying to elaborate on something.

Then, he was more interested in the sound of her voice, how deep and raspy it was, and how it seemed to get even more so the more she spoke, and the more she drank. She sounded almost like a guy, he realized after a while, and it wasn't just the voice. She swore a lot and said 'dude' way too much, which shouldn't have made a difference because Frank knew girls who did that, like Jamia, but this girl wasn't like Jamia.

She was different. She was too pretty, too girly. It felt like something wasn't right, and when Frank looked closer he noticed more things. Her Adam's apple was one of them. He could see it kind of bouncing as she talked, going in and out of sight again and again in a way that it didn't with a girl. He noticed her strong jawline as well, and then the faintest shadow of facial hair.

She was a guy.

She was a guy.

She, the girl who was seriously the hottest woman Frank had ever laid eyes on, was a guy. With a dick, he assumed.

_She's a man,_ Frank thought to himself, over and over again, and still he couldn't get the word 'she' out of there at all. Gee was a girl, but she was also a man, and Frank had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do now. 

Gee was a girl, he couldn't get that out of his head, and he still wanted to fuck that girl, but if Gee was also a guy, with a fucking cock, could he really fuck her then?

"What?" she said all of a sudden, giving him a weird look.

"What what?" he replied, and she giggled. Like a girl.

"You're staring. Do I have something on my face?" She lifted a hand to her face as if to brush whatever it was off, but Frank found himself reaching out to catch her hand, only to have it freeze right there on the spot.

"No, no. I just. I-" And then he was leaning forward and kissing her, the girl that was a guy, and Gee was kissing back, _like a girl_. It was sweet, really, just a slow kiss where Frank just pushed his tongue into her mouth and she let him.

Then she pulled away, looking almost worried. "Frank, wait, I-"

Frank interrupted her, though, letting go of her hand and cupping her cheek gently. "I know," he whispered, and kissed her again because really, now that he had started he didn't really know how to stop.

She moaned softly, as if she was taken by surprise, but kissed back heatedly, moving her hands up to tangle in his hair, whereas Frank unwound the one he had around her shoulders and placed it around her waist as she turned towards him. His other hand slid down her chest until it landed on her bare thighs, and Gee gasped just as Frank's mouth wandered down to kiss her neck. 

"You're so fucking hot," he murmured against her skin, dragging his tongue up to her ear as his fingers slipped in under her skirt. He was maybe a little worried that he'd accidentally touch her _dick,_ but at the same time the idea excited him, which was mostly just confusing.

"We should go somewhere else, come on," Gee whispered, pushing lightly on Frank's shoulder, but then she pulled him back in for a hot kiss. 

Frank got up a few minutes later and helped Gee stand up as well, but before they did anything else they made out against the wall. Their bodies were pressed so close together and Frank was getting really hard, and he could feel Gee getting hard too, which was really weird. He didn't know what to do. He was so fucking turned on by this chick who wasn't even a chick, and he wanted to have sex with her, and she let out this incredible moan when he squeezed her ass.

When they finally got going Frank moved to the stairs leading upstairs because he wanted a bed for this. He hoped the guest room would be empty, that whoever might have occupied it earlier had taken off, but then Gee stopped him and pulled him towards the basement stairs instead. He felt disappointed for a moment because he didn't want a fumbled hand job in the dark, he wanted more, even if he didn't really know exactly what that was. When Gee whispered that her bedroom was downstairs Frank must have blacked out for a minute because the next thing he knew he was pushing Gee up against the wall again, in the middle of the stairs, and _her cock_ was grinding against his.

"Frank," she said when he pulled away, and when he looked at her, her eyes were huge and dark, and her lip-gloss was smeared all over the place. They were still pressed against the wall, her ass resting on the railing, and Frank realized that her leg was lifted up and wrapped around his waist. Her denim skirt had ridden up and his crotch was met with hers and it made him feel so fucking hot all over and maybe a little dizzy. 

He blamed what he said next on the dizziness. "I'm not— I'm not into guys," he said, panting a little and diverting his gaze when he saw the disappointed look on Gee's face. She was about to open her mouth and say something when he added, "I just— I want... this. You. I want you."

"Fuck, Frankie," she said, sounding a little moved, and crashed their lips together again. "I want you too," she murmured against his lips and pushed them away from the wall and they somehow made it down the stairs. She didn't hesitate before opening the bedroom door that Frank had never dared to touch, the one that belonged to Gerard, Mikey's older brother, and, apparently, Gee.

"You can fuck me if you want," she said, leaning back against the door after closing it. Frank was right there with her, his heart pounding like a jackhammer and dick twitching at the idea of him inside of Gee. It wouldn't be his first time doing anal, but it was still different because Gee was a guy, and Frank didn't know what it meant. 

"Really?" he asked quietly, panting a little as his hands gripped Gee's waist, and her mouth brushed against his in an almost kiss. "Are you sure?"

She grinned at him as her hands slid up under Frank's shirt, slowly pushing it up before tugging it over his head. Her fingers moved over his chest, teasing his nipples as she leaned in to kiss his neck. "Yes," she whispered, and Frank was confused for a moment, having almost forgotten that he had asked her something. Then she grabbed one of his hands and moved it down, over her hips and over her skirt only to push it up underneath the layer of denim. "If you are," she murmured, and Frank groaned at the feeling of lace panties under his fingertips. 

"Yes, fuck yes," he breathed into her hair and he could feel Gee smile against his neck. 

"Take them off," she demanded, and Frank did, slowly sliding his hands up over her ass and hooking his thumbs in the waistband before dragging them down. She moaned as they slid over her cock, and Frank's hips bucked forward to meet hers. He left the skirt on her, wanting to keep the illusion, the safety barrier, but he undid her blouse and took it off, leaving her in a dark lace bra that matched the panties. 

Gee still looked like a girl.

It was seriously messing with his head, watching her look so beautiful, like a woman, in her skirt and bra and heels, when he could feel her erection against his hips. Her makeup was a little smudged, but her eyes were dark and pretty with amazing long lashes and Frank couldn't stop staring at them. 

"Come on," she whispered quietly, pushing off the wall and towards the bed. Gee kissed him while her hands fiddled with the button and zip of his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers once they were open. They fell down on their own accord once they were past his thighs, and Frank kicked them off. He felt a little embarrassed, standing completely naked in front of another man, even if Gee was still a girl in Frank's head, but as she wrapped a soft hand around his cock, leaning her head against his neck and looking down, she let out a small, appreciative noise, and Frank just wanted her—him. He wanted Gee.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, Gee just stroking Frank's cock and kissing his neck while he held her close and pointedly ignored the feeling of her Gee's cock against his hip. "Fuck, Gee, I—" he gasped when she ran her thumb over his slit. Everything she did felt so fucking good it almost hurt, and he needed, he wanted so much more.

Not saying a word she walked backwards to the bed and lay down, pulling Frank down on top of her, and they both let out desperate moans when their cocks brushed against one another, and even if it felt amazing Frank knew that he couldn't do it like that. He couldn't fuck Gee face to face, no matter how pretty she was or how he was falling in love with those piercing hazel eyes, he just couldn't fuck another guy face to face. She had _a cock_ and he was starting to freak out a little, but he wanted this so badly. 

"Can you," he muttered, feeling his cheeks flush a little in the dark room, and sat back on his heels between Gee's spread legs. "Can you roll over?" he finished, and she nodded and started to move but stopped and reached out to open the top drawer of the nightstand and returned with a condom and a small tube of lube. Their fingers brushed against one another as she dropped the items into Frank's hand, and she sat up to kiss him deeply before turning over and getting up on her hands and knees.

Frank's cock jerked at the sight, and he didn't hesitate before getting the condom wrapper open and rolling the rubber down over his cock. He dribbled some lube on as well, and then some on his fingers. He didn't know how many times Gee had done this, but the girls Frank had fucked in the ass before had wanted a lot of prepping. It was becoming more and more clear to him that Gee definitely wasn't a girl, though. She had a cock and a prostate, but no clit, no vagina and no tits, and Frank wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't know how far he could make himself go in order to get Gee off. Touching another man's cock just seemed too weird.

Frank pressed one finger inside and Gee moaned and pushed back against him. At least Gee didn't seem to be in any pain or discomfort, and Frank pushed in a second finger along with the first one. "God, Frank," Gee moaned, head hanging down between her arms as she sunk down onto her elbows. "Just fuck me, okay?" She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes needy and cheeks flushed.

"Yeah," Frank muttered, pulling his fingers out. "Yes, fuck. Yeah, I'm—" He held on to Gee's hips tight, fingers digging into the denim of her skirt, and he moaned when his tip brushed against her ass. He used his thumbs to spread her cheeks, and they moaned in unison when he pushed inside. There was nothing feminine about the way Gee moaned, deep and raspy, or how she pressed back against him, wanting to take all of him in at once.

But it was Gee, in a bra, skirt and heels. The pretty girl that Frank had been thinking about all night, that he had wanted to fuck all night, and even if it hadn't turned out the way he had maybe expected it to, this was fucking amazing. Gee felt fucking perfect around his cock, and she moaned every time he thrust in, fingers digging into her sides. He licked along the straps of her bra, biting down on her shoulder every now and then when the pleasure got just a little bit too overwhelming. 

Frank was losing control quickly, going faster and harder with almost every thrust, and the sounds coming from Gee were only encouraging him. "Fuck Frank, fuck," she panted, hands clutching the sheets and hips pushing back to meet Frank's. Her skin was slick with sweat and it tasted like sex, and Frank was going to come with that taste on his tongue. 

He watched as one of Gee's hands disappeared under her to touch herself, and he heard her moans get louder and more frantic even as they were muffled against the sheets. He felt it when she came, muscles tightening around him and it was all he needed to fall over the edge too. His hips jerked a few more times and he bit Gee's shoulder a little too hard as he moaned and released into the condom.

Gee collapsed under him, and Frank just barely managed to pull out and move to the side before doing the same. He tied off the condom and dropped it on the nightstand, which might not have been very hygienic, but it was close and he couldn't move just yet.

Gee was facing him, eyes wide open and beautiful, and she had a content smile on her lips. She surprised him when she moved in close and kissed him, and it was so short he didn't even have time to kiss back before she was gone. 

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," she said, getting up off the bed and waving a hand in the direction of the bathroom. "You should stay, if you want to." She looked about as unsure of that idea as Frank felt, but then Gee smiled and Frank _wanted_ to stay. She grabbed the used condom off the nightstand and tossed it in the trashcan on her way to the bathroom, and then the door was closed and Frank was alone in the room.

It didn't look like any girl's room Frank had ever been in. There were too many nerd things. There were Star Wars posters on the walls, as well as matching toys placed on different shelves in the room, and there were stacks of comic books lined up by the walls. There were art stuff strewn all over the desk in the corner, and clothes had been dumped pretty much all over the floor. Guy _and_ girl clothes.

Frank left the bed for a moment to pull on his boxers, not feeling entirely comfortable being completely naked. He wasn't sure if he should get dressed, though, as Gee had asked him to stay, and Frank wasn't sure if that meant she—or he—wanted him to stay the night.

Gee seemed to be taking a long time in the bathroom so Frank picked up the nearest comic book off the floor to keep him occupied. It was an old issue of Hellboy, which wasn't bad but it also wasn't his favorite, and he was sitting on the bed reading it when Gee came back.

Frank's pretty sure his jaw dropped when he looked up. If Gee had been a beautiful woman before, he sure as hell was a beautiful man now. There was no other way of putting it. Gee was, if not more, just as fucking beautiful as before, and _he_ was definitely, without any doubts whatsoever, a man. 

All the makeup was gone and, although Gee's face was still a bit girly, the eyes no longer seemed so huge and feminine. The bra, skirt and heels were gone too, and he was just wearing a pair of gray boxer briefs. There was a tiny hole in the seam on the side and Frank couldn't help but stare at it before letting his eyes wander to the obvious bulge of Gee's cock. His face flushed and he made himself look elsewhere. 

Gee's shoulders seemed broader without the blouse and the bra, and his hips seemed more square shaped without the skirt. His legs seemed shorter and more muscular without the heels. His hands— His hands looked exactly the same, only not. They seemed bigger, stronger and more masculine. They didn't look as soft as they had felt.

"You're still here," Gee sounded surprised, as if he had expected Frank to run. His voice was different from before too, darker and raspier and not at all distorted or pitched. 

"Uh yeah," Frank mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed about having made himself so comfortable. He dropped the comic book back onto the floor and moved towards the edge of the bed, standing up on his knees as Gee stepped closer. Frank's face was level with Gee's chest and he couldn't take his eyes off of his dusky pink nipples and slightly defined pecs. "God Gee, you look—" His voice came out completely breathless, and once Gee was close enough Frank couldn't stop himself reaching out to touch. 

It was insane, and weird, because Frank didn't like guys. He didn't find them attractive, he didn't want to have sex with guys and he definitely did not want to pull them close and lick their chests. He couldn't even blame the alcohol for this because he wasn't that drunk, and Gee wasn't even dressed like a girl anymore. It was Gerard, Mikey's older brother that Frank had never met before, and Frank had already fucked him in the ass.

His skin was warm and dry, Frank was running his fingers down Gerard's side, and then he was met with the fabric of his underwear. Gee was standing really close now, and as Frank's fingers found their way into the hole in Gee's boxers, his hand came out to cup Frank's cheek, lifting his face up to meet Gee's. 

"Frank," Gee whispered and his breath felt hot on Frank's lips. The kiss was slow and hesitant, and Frank felt for the first time like he was really kissing a guy, a beautiful man, and he wanted to do more than just kiss him, which felt kind of scary. Gerard's mouth was wet and cool and tasted of mint as if he had just brushed his teeth, and Frank wished he could have done the same.

He felt Gee's fingers weave through his hair and he parted his lips, letting Gee's tongue in to meet his own. Kissing Gerard felt different from what kissing Gee—as a girl—had. Frank had no idea why, but he liked it. He liked the feeling of Gerard's strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close, and he liked how warm Gerard felt when their bare chests pressed against each other. He loved how slim Gerard's waist felt under his hands and how exciting it was to slip his fingers in under the fabric of his boxers. 

He loved how it made Gerard gasp into his mouth.

"So fucking gorgeous, Gee." He kissed Gerard's neck, dragging his teeth and sucking the tender skin just below his Adam's apple. Gee dug his fingernails into Frank's skin, and he groaned, "Gerard." 

His mouth wandered lower, over Gerard's collarbone and down to his chest. Frank just wanted to lick him all over. It was so different from a girl's chest, the nipples seeming smaller, tighter, but maybe that was just Gerard being turned on? His fingers skimmed over the front of Gerard's boxers and _yes, he was definitely getting hard again._ So was Frank.

"You know, for someone who claims to be totally straight, you seem to be really into this," Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, voice breathy and fucking sexy, and before Frank could gather his own breath to answer, Gee was kissing him again and pushing him back onto the bed. He hurried to get his feet out from underneath him and then Gerard was right there, straddling his middle and pinning him down as they kissed, and Frank was clinging to him.

"I asked Mikey about you," Gerard whispered as he abandoned Frank's lips to attack his collarbone. "If you were likely to sleep with a guy. Do you know what he said?" 

Frank shook his head, but then took a guess anyway, "Yes?"

"Not a chance," Gerard replied, pulling away to reveal a broad grin. "Then why—" Frank started to ask but Gerard interrupted him with the answer, "'Cause you're so fucking hot, and you fucking wanted it." He ground his hips down into Frank's, who moaned, arching his back and digging his fingers into Gee's shoulders. Then his hands slid down all the way to Gee's ass, his fingers slipped in under his underwear and Gerard groaned and bit Frank's shoulder before catching him by surprise and rolling them over.

It was almost like before, when Gee had been wearing the skirt and _she_ had pulled Frank down on top of her, in between her spread legs and their cocks had gotten too close for comfort. The difference was that now they were both wearing boxers and Frank didn't feel like running away. He wanted more.

Gerard looked surprised when Frank brought his right hand to Gerard's crotch and started to palm his erection. He kissed Gerard's chest as he slid down, moving his other hand down to Gee's hip, fingering the hole in his boxers and tugging them down just a little. His tongue licked around Gerard's belly button before dipping inside, and he might have purred when Gerard's fingers slid into his hair.

He continued down and licked along the waistband, making Gerard gasp and buck up. "Frank," Gerard said, and he looked up, even as his fingers kept moving over Gerard's cock. 

"Can I?" He hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling down a little and Gerard nodded eagerly. 

"Please."

Frank wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to do, he only knew that he needed to get rid of Gerard's boxers, and he slid them off swiftly. Gee's legs were smooth and the fabric went easily over the pale skin, Frank's eyes following it all the way down. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he looked back up at Gerard, seeing all of him for the first time, but the increasing throb in his crotch had not been it. 

He had never seen another man's cock up close before, unless you counted embarrassing encounters in the boys locker room, and Frank didn't. None of the guys in the locker room had been lying in front of him with a raging hard on and needy, pleading eyes anyway, and Frank hadn't been contemplating giving his first blowjob. Gerard's body was so pale, Frank couldn't stop looking. Frank slid his hand up along his leg, noticing that he was trembling, or maybe that was Gerard?

When Frank finally looked at Gerard's cock he gasped, and his fingers itched with a sudden urge to touch. Gerard was big, bigger than Frank, his cock was flushed dark and surrounded by even darker hair. He felt Gerard's eyes on him and moved closer as Gee spread his legs further, bending them at the knees. Frank skimmed his fingers over the inside of Gerard's thigh, and then finally up to lightly grip his cock.

He heard Gerard let out a soft sigh and gripped him just a little bit harder before realizing that he really had no idea what to do. Sure, he knew what worked for himself when it was just him and his right hand, but everyone were different, and even if he tried to do the same it was a different angle and he was starting to really freak out.

What was he doing? He didn't even _like_ cock! He liked tits and pussy, and he liked Jamia. Fuck her for fucking going off to get fucked by fucking Bob. Fuck. He liked Gerard too, though. He liked his eyes, he couldn't get the look of them out of his head, and now that he looked up he really liked the way Gerard's lips parted when he breathed. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his breathing labored and a sheen of sweat glistened on his chest and Frank thought he was fucking beautiful.

He was even more beautiful like this than he had been earlier when he was up on all four, begging Frank to fuck him. It was crazy, but it was true.

Frank moved his hand. He went slowly at first, just sliding his hand up and down and earning a few more soft sighs from Gerard, which made him feel confident enough to apply pressure in some spots and run his thumb over the slit where a serious amount of pre-come had gathered. Gerard moaned at that, loud and deep and fucking sexy. Frank could feel it in his dick and he wanted Gerard to touch him too, but the other man looked a little too busy clutching the sheets to do anything else. 

Frank decided to go all in instead, now that he had the chance, and leaned down and licked the head of Gee's cock. "Frank, fuck," Gee gasped, and there was suddenly a hand in Frank's hair, not pushing or pulling, but kind of petting. Feeling braver, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked a little, and he was surprised at how full his mouth felt. Gerard didn't seem to mind Frank's inability to go anywhere near deep-throating, though, so Frank kept sucking on the head while his hand took care of the rest.

Gerard was generous with his moans, which Frank had noticed during the sex earlier as well, and he was getting louder and louder. Frank was moaning too, he just couldn't help it, and every time he did Gerard responded with a louder one. 

He was so fucking hard, he felt like he could come if he so much as touched himself, and he wanted to, but he wanted to get Gerard off first. He wanted to give him his full attention.

It didn't take long before Gerard came, though. He tried to warn Frank but was too late, so he ended up swallowing and he actually didn't mind it that much. A lot of girls he knew had made it seem like the single most horrible experience ever, but Gerard's spunk didn't really taste much of anything at all. It was mostly just weird.

He didn't hesitate a second before sticking his hand down his own boxers and jerking off, but before he knew it Gerard was gripping his wrist and pushing him to lie down. He peeled off his underwear and threw them on the floor before returning the favor.

If he hadn't come so embarrassingly fast, it would possibly have been the best blowjob in Frank's life. Gerard didn't even mind having Frank's hands all over in his hair and on his neck pushing down, and his tongue was just brilliant. He had _never_ gotten a _blowjob_ like that from a _girl._ Never.

Gerard even swallowed, without the faintest word of complaint. Maybe that was just him being polite because Frank had swallowed, or whatever, but it was still more than a lot of girls did.

"Oh my God," Frank panted after Gerard had pulled off and sat back up.

"Not quite," Gee replied with a smug smile and leaned in and kissed him, hot, wet and sloppy, and Frank could taste himself and Gerard and it was fucking hot. If he hadn't just come for the second time that night he would have loved to go another round. 

"That was amazing," he whispered when Gerard's lips wandered to his cheek, pressing soft kisses all over the left side of his face.

"It wasn't bad." Gerard grinned and Frank pulled him back in for another kiss. Before they knew it they were full on making out again, and Frank never wanted to stop. Gerard's body pressing into his only felt right, not awkward or weird like it could when he was with a girl and her tits unfortunately got in the way. (Frank loved Jamia's tits, okay, but having to worry about not squishing them while making out or having sex was not cool.)

"We should get under the covers," Gerard murmured after what felt like hours of just kissing and touching and feeling amazing. He brushed Frank's hair out of his eyes and got a sleepy smile in return. "If you want to stay."

Frank thought about it for a moment, thought about how easy it would be if he just left. He could forget this ever happened, if he only went home and slept in his own bed, he could wake up and think it was just a weird dream brought on by too much booze. He could pretend to never have met Gerard and let Mikey introduce them some other time, and he could be the same person he had always been. He could be one hundred percent straight, like he had always been, without any interest whatsoever in members of the same sex. 

He couldn't just leave, though. He couldn't just walk out of that room, walk out on Gerard and pretend that nothing had happened. He didn't know Gerard, the guy was practically a stranger, but he had helped Frank discover something new within himself, and if Frank wanted to explore that part of him, Gerard was his best shot. He didn't even care about how Mikey would react; he just cared about getting to know Gerard, if he got the chance. There were so many things he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'll stay. If that's okay," he whispered a little shyly, and Gerard kissed him.

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't okay," he replied and let go of Frank as he got up off the bed. He tugged on his boxers again, so Frank did the same even if he kind of preferred to sleep naked after having sex.

Once they were back on the bed, under the covers, Gerard pulled Frank close before turning around so that they were spooning. "I'm always the little spoon," Gerard explained in a soft murmur and Frank let out a soft snicker because Gerard wasn't exactly a tiny guy and he was taller than Frank. He was really feminine, though, so maybe a part of that was enjoying to be held?

"Can I ask you something?" Frank asked, rubbing the inside of Gerard's lower calf with his foot.

"Mm, sure."

"Why were you dressed like a girl?" He hoped it wasn't too forward, or rude, he was just curious. "Are you like, trans... sexual?" Frank hoped he wasn't using the wrong term, he never fully understood the differences. "I mean, do you want to be—"

"No!" Gerard interrupted him, laughing softly. "I’m not a chick, nor do I want to be one. I'm very happy to be a guy. I guess cross-dressing is what it's called? I like dressing like a girl. I have done it ever since college. It's cool to be someone else every now and then."

"Oh," was all Frank could think to say, and it was all that was needed to make Gerard continue.

"Mikey doesn't like it. Not because he's not accepting and all, because he is. He's fucking awesome, but he thinks it's too dangerous." Frank frowned, and maybe Gerard felt it because he explained, "When I first started doing it I did it to see if I could get straight guys to make out with me, or let me go down on them, or something. Then this one time the guy was an asshole who was also totally wasted and couldn't hold his liquor, so he beat me up so bad I was in the hospital for a week."

"Oh my God," Frank gasped, but Gerard didn't acknowledge it.

"My parents and Mikey made me promise not to do it amongst people I didn't know, and they wanted me to stop doing the whole seducing-straight-guys-thing completely."

"But you didn't know me, and you—" He didn't finish the sentence because admitting to have been seduced by a guy in drag was kind of weird.

"Mikey knew everybody here, and like I said, I asked him about you." Frank could feel Gerard's fingers stroking his arm.

"But you said that he said that there was no way that I— That I would—" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence again.

"I don't always do as I'm told, and even if my chances of getting to blow you seemed low, it was totally worth a shot because Mikey also said you wouldn't beat me up. Apparently you punch more like a girl than I do."

"Hey!"

"His words, not mine!" Gerard defended himself and rolled over so that he was facing Frank again. "And I don't care." Gerard's voice was soft and he leaned in to close the gap between their mouths again.

It was only moments later that they were making out again, hands roaming everywhere they could reach and underwear getting in the way almost immediately. Frank was getting hard again and he thought Gerard was too, and as sleepy as he had been before, now he was ready to go the whole night. 

Gerard stopped kissing him, though, after what couldn't have been more than ten minutes, and said, "You know, it's funny that after four years of doing that, dressing up like a girl, tonight was the first time I met a straight guy like you."


End file.
